We request support principally to fund travel awards for young investigators to attend and present at the Third International Conference on Reactive Nitrogen Species and Peroxynitrite in Biology and Medicine. This is the only meeting focusing entirely upon the physiological and pathological effects of peroxynitrite and other reactive nitrogen species derived from nitric oxide in biological systems. Peroxynitrite is a powerful oxidant formed by the reaction of nitric oxide with superoxide and is implicated in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, inflammation and vascular disease. The conference will bring together chemists, biologists and physicians to unravel the complex biological chemistry and physiological actions of these reactive intermediates. NIH currently funds 145 applications on peroxynitrite alone, investigating its roles in neurodegenerative diseases, respiratory distress, cardiovascular disorders, cancer and other disorders. Over half of the participants at the two previous meetings were post docs and graduate students, several of whom are now becoming established investigators in the field. The two previous meetings have helped shaped current research on peroxynitrite and resolve fundamental issues about the chemistry of these reactive intermediates. Scavengers of peroxynitrite, first described at the first two meetings, have now been shown to be effective in animal models of multiple sclerosis and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. The third international meeting will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center near Monterey, CA. The format will be similar to a Gordon conference with morning oral presentations followed by group discussions in the evening. The objectives are to exchange information and engage in discussions across the disciplines of chemistry, biology and medicine of peroxynitrite and other reactive nitrogen species. The meeting is an important focal point for the great diversity of scientific disciplines and talents working with peroxynitrite and other reactive nitrogen species and provides an important opportunity to attract young investigators to the field.